


Conditions - One Shot

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: one direction larry stylinson mpreg harrypreg toplouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years of marriage, and baby makes three :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Is Welcome

2024 - A World Of Male Pregnancy :)

( I have been dieing to write this, so please comment feedback )

+

"Harry" Louis sighs, entering their bedroom and seeing his husband of 10 years, rub his belly. "Hmm" Harry hums, rubbing his belly in the full length mirror. Louis sighs, his lips falling into a straight line, and driving over and wrapping his arms around his non-pregnant husband. "One day" He speaks, and Harry knows what he means by it. Harry turns in Louis arms, and his top falls down in the process. "I know, I just wish" Harry sighs. The two have been trying for a baby since their early 20's, and now the two are in their early 30's. Louis being 33, and Harry being 30.

"One day, a little bundle will be under your heartbeat, and under my palm" Louis agrees, knowing he can't give his husband a baby, just like they have been wanting to. It just wasn't right, and Harry knew that, he and Louis have wanted this so badly. "I know, I just wish...some miracle would see us through" Harry speaks, burying his head in Louis neck, as Louis wraps him, in his arms.

+

"Why can't we..." "Harry, you know that answer" Louis sighs, eating at the dinner table. Harry looks down, this has been them for the past years, wake up, wonder, work, wonder, come home, wonder, eat, wonder, cuddle, cry & wonder, fall asleep and dream about kids. Harry looks down at his plate, "I'm not hungry" He shakes his words out, pushing his plate away from him, standing up at the same time. Louis head snaps up, watching Harry move along to the hallway. "Where are you going?" He asks, worry filling his voice. "I just need a breather" He snaps, slamming their front door, running along the ice cold snow to his car.

+

"Harry" Gemma questions, wondering why her younger brother would be at her house, at 7pm. Harry's head snaps up, their eyes meeting. "I needed some time out" He shakes out his words, while Gemma pulls him into her arms. "Ash just put the kids down, come in" She suggests, opening the door open for her 30 year old brother.

As Harry enters the house, he can hear a faint sound of a child crying, and Ashton's voice shhing the baby. Gemma hands Harry a cup of tea, and leads him to the sofa. "What's wrong? Did you and Lou..." "We keep fighting" He cuts to the chase, and Gemma sighs, it's not like it's the first time. "You need to hang on" "When? When I'm 70 and swinging on the rocker alone, no Lou at all" "Harry..." "NO he is going to leave me, he wants kids and I...I can't give him that" Gemma puts her mug down, bringing her brother into her small arms. The 34 year old shhing her brother, rocking her. "He wants to leave, I know..." "No Haz, shh" She smooths, but Harry just pulls away. "No you don't understand. He loves kids, he comes home glowing from teaching...he just wants one so badly. And I can't..." He leans into his sister arms again, "And I can't give him his dream..." "Harry you're his dream, with or without children" Gemma looks into his green eyes, while her younger brother shakes his head. "Sleep for now, I will be back soon" She sighs, leaning her brother back onto the sofa. "Rest is all you can do" She smiles lightly, placing a blanket over him.

+

"Gemma" Louis speaks, driving into the empty house. "Shh" She signals, pointing to the living room, were light snores could be heard. "He crashed and burned" She fills him in, sitting down at the lunch counter. Louis nods, "Thank you for calling me" He speaks, resting his palms on the counter top. "You really need to sit down, and talk to him..." "I've tried" "Try harder, Look I know my brother...he really wants this" She speaks, leaving the couple alone, to go and help her family.

Louis pushes his wheelchair quietly over to the sofa, stopping by the sofa by his husbands head, stroking his face. "Haz" Louis speaks, hearing the soft snores sorta stopping. He leans up, kissing his lips, and watches Harry's eyelids flutter a bid. "Hey baby" Louis sighs, seeing his husbands red eyes. "Hi" Harry mumbles, snuggling further into the blanket. "Gemma told me you crashed and burned, was it bad huh" Louis questions, but knows the answer. Harry nods his head, sitting up so Louis can bring him into his arms. "You really want this" Louis sighs, kissing the taller man's hair. "More then anything" Harry mumbles, leaning into the shorter boy. "Well then how about another round of IVF" Louis suggests, knowing that last time didn't go so well. Harry looks up, meeting his husbands eyes. "But last time..." "I know, but we can give it one more shot" Louis offers a smile, which Harry pounces on the older man. "Thank you" Harry cries out, wanting something to happen. He wants to be pregnant, the glow, the roundness and even the mood swings. Sure he has been around babies, Lux, Theo, Gemma's, Zayn's, Niall's, Liam's kids, but he wants this...even the doubtful parts.

"One more try" Louis promises, which makes Harry glow on the inside and outside.

+

"Welcome Mr and Mr Tomlinson" The Doctor greets, Doctor Spokman if Harry & Louis can recall. "Come in" He smiles, gesturing towards the little clinic room. Harry holds onto Louis hand for dear life, while they walk into the room. "Please take a seat" Doctor Spokman speaks, sitting on the other side. "By the phone call, I wanna know if things are ok..." "Yes" Louis, gripping onto his husbands hand. "Good Good, so..." "We wanna try one more round" Louis speaks, knowing that Harry is frozen, flash blacks appearing. Doctor Spokman pushes his glasses up, looking a Harry. "Are you sure?" He asks, watching a very frozen Harry try to talk. "More then anything" He promises, feeling Louis hand on his leg.

"Very well, let's get this started..." He speaks. ( I don't know how this works, but it's my story...so yeah )

+

"Please get into this" Doctor Spokman speaks, handing Harry a gown. Harry takes it, and walks into the little bathroom. "So you have given your sperm...." "I did the other week" Louis sighs, sitting in his chair, next to the center bed. "Great" Doctor Spokman speaks, walking out of the room.

Harry walks back into the room, his white socks being on show, with the gown with a back this time. "Hi" He speaks, sitting on the bed, and Louis grabs a hold of his hand, rolling over. "I love you, and whatever happens...I'm there in a heartbeat" Louis promises, kissing Harry's lips, before pulling away. "I know, and same here...I'm just over thinking again" Harry speaks, rubbing his hands against Louis. "Whatever happens for a reason, alright...whatever God has planned" Louis speaks, rolling away a bit, hearing the door open again.

"Good to go, so Mr Tomlinson if you could get lay down" The Doctor speaks, putting a machine on. "Now were going to have a look, to see your walls" Doctor Spokman spoke, moving a wound over Harry's stomach, the blanket covering his legs. Louis takes a deep breath, holding tightly onto his husbands hand.

"All good, now if you could put your legs up into these" Doctor Spokman spoke, directing Harry's legs to the stirrups and Harry blushes, feeling his blanket get pulled up. Doctor Spokman turns away again, walking out of the room. "Your ok" Louis smooths, rubbing his thumb over Harry's hand, and watching Harry close his eyes. "Needless" Harry pouts, and that makes Louis chuckle. "It's ok" He kisses Harry's lips once more, before settling back into his seat again.

"All good" Doctor Spokman spoke, walking into the room, with Louis sperm in a glass container. "You all good Mr Tomlinson?" He asks Harry, who nods, squeezing Louis hand once more, while closing his eyes. "Good good" He speaks, sitting on the stool, by Harry's legs.

+

"And you should be all clear now" Doctor Spokman spoke, taking his gloves off, putting them on a tray behind him. Harry nods, feeling a bit light headed. "Ahh yes, you need to rest...so wait 5 minutes before checking out" Doctor Spokman spoke, leaving the room. "Thank you" Louis calls out, "Your welcome, and all the best" He smiles, closing the door behind him. Louis smiles, looking at a very pale Harry. "I will get you dressed" Louis speaks, gathering Harry's clothes from the end of the bed; putting his legs down, and sliding on his boxers; his pants following. "Are you ok to sit up?" Louis asks, seeing Harry weakly nod his head. Louis lips full into a straight line, and helps his husband sit up, taking the gown off and putting his white tee shirt on, jacket following.

+

"Bucket" Harry groans out from the bedroom. Louis rolls into the master room, bucket in hand. "Was it something you ate?" He questions, it's been a few days since this 'stomach bug' and a month since the doctor's appointment. "Yeah, I will be good as new tomorrow" He smiles, and stands up. Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around his husband, "How about a nice warm bath" Louis smiles, holding his husbands waist and waits for Harry to nod. "Thank's boo" He speaks, kissing Louis cheek, since his breath probably sinks. Louis grins, taking Harry's hand in his. "Anything that makes my baby feel better" Louis smiles, walking Harry to their bathroom.

+

"Well good news, your pregnant Mr Tomlinson" Doctor Williams spoke, leaving the couple to have their mouths hang open. "Are you sure?" Louis chokes out, his 33 years of hair, standing on the back of his neck. Doctor Williams has a smile on his face, knowing this couple for more then 8 years. "Positive, 10 weeks along" He speaks, leaving the couple to turn white. "Thank you" Louis speaks, rolling over and shaking his Doctor's hand. "My pleasure, congrats" Doctor Williams smiles, watching the shocked couple walk out of the room.

"Haz" Louis speaks, rolling out of the exist/entrance. Harry turns to face his husband, tears falling down his face. "A baby" He whispers out, and Louis nods. "A baby, 10 weeks along huh" He smiles and Harry pounces up and collides his body into Louis. "A baby" He yelps out, wanting the whole world to hear the amazing news. "A baby Lou, a baby" Harry cries, as Louis spins him in his arms. "I know baby" He speaks, placing his husband on his feet.

+

As 22 week along Harry, walks into the living room Louis looks up at him. "You ready?" He asks, as Harry slips on his jacket, and smiles. "Ready" He speaks, leaving the London flat.

Louis rolls with Harry's hand in his, and sits the 30 year old man on his lap. The couple laugh, and smile from ear to ear, looking at baby things. "I like this one" Louis smiles, pointing at a baby grow. Harry looks up meeting his husbands eyes, "Yeah" Harry smiles, walking into the shop.

Now as the years die down, the teenage boyband who once ruled the world, was now fading. "OH MY GOD" A girl screams out, seeing the Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles enter the baby store. "You and you, and your tummy" She spits out, making the couple laugh, wanting everyone know that they are over the world. "Please follow me on twitter" The girl turns white, as Harry and Louis nod. "Just this one please" Louis laughs, swaying Harry in his arms. "Of course" She shakily speaks, scanning the code, as Louis hands over the 20 pound note. "Thank you" The girl smiles, seeing Harry write down her twitter name ( Larry account ). "Thank you so much" She smiles, handing over the bag, watching the two men walk out of the store.

+

"Lou come here" Harry smiles from ear to ear, watching Louis sit next to him. He smiles, placing Louis left hand on the side of his 6 month baby bump. "Is it..." "Yeah" "Hi baby" Louis chokes up, everything feeling like a longlived dream. "It's Papa 'ere" He speaks, rubbing his hands over the bump. "I love you so much, please fight through whatever is happening inside of Daddy" Louis jokes, meeting Harry's eyes. "I love you so much" "I love yout too" Harry chokes out, kissing Louis soft lips.

+

30 weeks, and Harry's aching. No...not from his pregnancy, he was aching because of his husband. Louis condition got worse over the short time, and right now Harry was sitting in the echo hallways, he once found out the news of his baby.

It was a Monday afternoon, and Louis got home from teaching for kids with special needs. Louis was born with lack of oxygen to his brain, and was born half blind. Yes being in One Direction was a dream come true, but that was before his disability got worse.

When One Direction stopped in mid 2016, Louis was found not breathing in his hotel room, making headlines around the world. His husband at the time, was in another country and found out the same way the fans did...over the media. Harry rushed back from L.A ( I had to say L.A because boy he does spend hell of a long time there ) and rushed into the emergency room. His husband lost sight in his right eye, making his left 50 %. Louis was broken from the waist down, and had to go into a full time wheelchair...and that's that.

Now Monday...

Harry walked out of the master room, meeting his husband in the hallway. His bump was a little bigger from the last month, but Louis loved him just the same, or a bit more then possible. Harry smiled seeing his husband, who placed his bags on the nearby coffee table, and pulled Harry into a long lasting kiss and hug. "Missed you" The taller boy speaks with his lips still pressed to his husbands. Louis nods into the kiss, replying back with "I missed you too" and then broke away. "I'm just going to change" Louis smiled, not wanting to cuddle in tight pants and a blazer. Harry nodded, seeing Louis wheel away...it was just moments later.

Harry stood in the kitchen, looking outside his window. He heard a blood dry scream, and ran ( well what he could ) into the master room. There...just there, and then Harry broke. Louis was laying on the ground, foam coming out of his mouth, and blood on his legs. Harry rushed over to his husband, was was having some form of fit.

Niall came rushing into the house, hearing Harry's heart felt cries. The ambulance members following straight into the room, after him. Niall saw Harry laying next to Louis, crying unstop able. Niall sighed, pulling his best mate into a hug. "It's ok, he will be ok" But all Harry did, was shake his head.

"He will be fine, he lost movement in his legs not long ago..." Doctor Spokman spoke, reaching Harry. Harry nodded, Niall embracing his mate into a sided hug. "He is stable now, and we will start him on new medicine. He will be attending speech and walking theory, due to the blood loss" He informed the two men, in the waiting area.

+

39 weeks, and Louis was ok. Harry leaned into his warm husband, the two spent the whole Sunday laying in bed, watching movies. "I love you" Harry cried out, his mind replaying the accident over and over again. "I l-l-o-v-v-e you-u to-o" Louis spoke, smiling down at the cuddled in man. Harry cried, just wanting Louis closer, pulling by his top. "B-a-a-b-y-y w-i-l-l-l b-e-e-e h-e-e-r-e s-o-o-o-o-n" Louis smiled, as Harry looked back up at him. "Yeah soon Lou" Harry cried more, Louis using his full muscle power to pull Harry close.

Louis lost movement in his legs, blind in his right eye, making 50 % left only, his speech was terrible, and he couldn't use full power of his left arm ( 50 % only ) but Harry didn't love him any less.

Harry smiled sadly as Louis pulled him close, their little girl hasn't stopped kicking for the past day and a half, and the couple knew what was happening. She was getting ready.

So Niall stayed a few weeks, just in case.And it was just Harry's luck, when Niall left to go to the Pizza shop, and Louis was passed out on the sofa, that his water broke.

"Louis" He called out, only remembering his husband won't be able to hear him. He yelps feeling a push on the bottom on his stomach. "Lou" He cries out, but not answer was returned.

"Harry, I'm back" Niall speaks out, only hearing a cry from down the hall. "Haz" Niall questions, walking near the master room. "Niall" Harry gasps, holding his stomach. "Woah buddy" Niall speaks, seeing Harry laying on the floor, the babies head crowning. "When did this happen?" He asks, rushing over to his panting best friend. "A hour ago, I called Louis..." "Shit Louis" Niall spoke, rushing back out of the room.

"Hmm" Louis groaned, hitting his best mate in his arm. "Harry is giving birth mate" Niall speaks, carrying Louis in his arms..now the man is awake. "Shit" Niall speaks, placing Louis next to the wall, next to the crying panting man. Louis wraps his left arm around the younger boy. "I-i-m s-s-o-r-r-r-r-y Ha-a-r-ry" Louis cries, and Harry yelps when pushing once more. "It's ok baby, I love you" Louis nods, "Lo-v-v-e y-o-u-u t-o-o" Louis smiles, seeing his husband bent forwards to push.

A cry, a cry was all it took for Harry to burst into tears himself. "Welcome to the world girl Tomlinson" Niall laughed, wrapping the baby up in a t-shirt. He smiled, placing the little girl in her fathers arms. "D-a-r-c-c-i-e C-a-a-d-e-e" Louis smiles, stroking the babies head, "Darcie Cade Tomlinson" Harry speaks back, kissing his husbands red lips.

+


End file.
